Life isn’t that great
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: Landon and Jamie deal with different problems in their 2 teenages lives and their realtonship.
1. Meeting The Carters

Life isn't that great Chapter 1 Landon and Jamie have a good life. After they got married and Jamie was treated they had a baby boy named Chris (17). They had another boy Justin (2). They have 2 girls Ashlee (15) Faith (5). Landon is a doctor. There life seems perfect but they are some family problems.  
  
At Home Jamie is cooking dinner and Ashlee just came home.  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
"Hey Ash. Where is Chris?"  
  
"Football where else?"  
  
"Very funny. Do you have homework?"  
  
"Mom this is high school. I always have homework"  
  
"Ok. Go see if Justin is up from his nap yet?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Faith comes in  
  
"Hi mommy"  
  
"Hey sweetie. How was school?"  
  
"Bad"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Boys"  
  
"Whats the problem with boys?"  
  
"Everything"  
  
"Faith what happened?"  
  
"I playing on the play ground with Chrissy and this boy Peter Lee came up to me and kiss me on the cheek"  
  
"Honey whats the problem with that?"  
  
"I hate boys"  
  
"Oh.I see" Landon comes in  
  
"Hi sweetie"  
  
"Witch one are you talking to daddy"  
  
"Both of you"  
  
"Oh ok I guess that's fine" Faith said  
  
"Funny sweetie. Go put away your jacket and clean up for dinner"  
  
"Ok Mommy"  
  
"Where is Chris?"  
  
"Football"  
  
"Did he call?"  
  
"Not yet. Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"I want him to call"  
  
"Landon he isn't a mind reader"  
  
"I know. What time is it?"  
  
"3:45"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Landon if he doesn't call what are you going to do ground him?"  
  
"I could if I want to"  
  
"Landon."  
  
"It was a joke"  
  
"Landon you and Chris have been down at each other throats for days. I don't know if you are joking or not"  
  
A couple of hours later Chris still isn't home  
  
"Where the hell could he be?"  
  
"Landon."  
  
"Jaime. Don't. It is 8 o'clock and he still isn't home and he didn't call"  
  
"Maybe there is a reason"  
  
"Jamie he knows how to pick up a phone" Chris comes in  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Where the hell have you been"  
  
"Out with Joe"  
  
"Did you think about calling"  
  
"No"  
  
"That's what we gave you a cellphone"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Landon let me give it a try. Why didn't you call?"  
  
"I didn't feel like it"  
  
"Well guess what your grounded for a month"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not calling"  
  
"Mom are you gonna let him do this"  
  
"Landon. A month"  
  
"Yeah" Landon beeper beep "its work"  
  
"What else is new"  
  
"Chris" Jamie said  
  
"I got to go. This is not over"  
  
Landon leaves. 


	2. The Punishment

The Punishment Jamie is in her bedroom reading a book until Landon walks in the door  
  
"Hey Sweetie"  
  
"Hey" About to kiss Jamie on the cheek until she moved  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"A Month?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he didn't call"  
  
"Landon you don't hand out the punishment by yourself. That's why they call us parents"  
  
"I know"  
  
"No. You don't know. If you knew we should of hand out the punishment not just you. I don't agree with the whole month thing"  
  
"Jaime."  
  
"No I don't agree with it"  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Tell him it's a 2 weeks and it's a warning if he does it again it's a month"  
  
"Now I don't agree with that"  
  
"No you just want to make him miserable"  
  
"Jamie."  
  
"No what are we going to do with him? What should his punishment be?"  
  
"No football?"  
  
"The season is almost over there isn't a point of taken him out now"  
  
"He can't go out for a 2 weeks"  
  
"No friends"  
  
"No Parties"  
  
"No Phone"  
  
"No computer"  
  
"He can only drive to school and church and that's it"  
  
"I agree" 


	3. The News

Chapter 3  
  
The News Chris and Ashlee were talking  
  
"I heard you and dad last night"  
  
"Probably the whole neighborhood did"  
  
"Chris whats going on with you lately?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Ok yeah sure. Seriously whats going on?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Then why are you acting like a jackass?"  
  
"I am not"  
  
"Yeah you have. For the last 2 weeks"  
  
"Are you my record lady?"  
  
"No but you dad have been down at each other throats and in 3 months you aren't gonna be around because you are gonna be in college. I am gonna miss you. I really am"  
  
"You aren't gonna miss me too much"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't think I am going to college"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think I am."  
  
"I heard you. Does mom know about this?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Here comes another fight. When are you going to tell them"  
  
"Soon"  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Soon"  
  
"You know I hate keeping secrets"  
  
"I do know"  
  
"Then why tell me?"  
  
"You were the 1st person in the room"  
  
"Funny"  
  
"Not word to anyone"  
  
"Chris"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine" The phone rings. Ashlee answers it  
  
"Hello? No She isn't home right now. Can I ask who is calling? Ok I will tell her when she walks in. That was Doctor Martin. He wants mom to call back his office when she gets home"  
  
"I wonder whats going on?"  
  
"It's probably nothing"  
  
"Your probably right"  
  
"Nothing happens to the Carters" 


	4. The Discovery

Chapter 4  
  
The Discovery  
  
Jaime walks in  
  
"Mom you just miss a phone call"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Doctor Martin"  
  
"Doctor Martin?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok. Get ready for school"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jaime waits for the kids to leave to call back the doctor. "Hi. I can please talk to Doctor. Martin? This is Jaime Carter. Hi Doctor Martin" Jaime pauses for a couple of seconds "Leukemia? Thank you Doctor. Martin" Jaime just stands there until Landon comes in  
  
"Hey whats up?"  
  
"I just spoke to the doctor"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"I have leukemia"  
  
"Leukemia?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Landon hugs Jamie. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Landon I want to be honest with you. I don't want more treatment. We did it so many times but it just keeps on coming back"  
  
"If that's what you want?"  
  
"That's what I want"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But I want to tell the kids"  
  
"That's fine"  
  
"I want to tell them all even if Justin can't understand"  
  
"That's fine"  
  
"I cant image what gonna happen to their lives"  
  
"I cant either. But we will get through it"  
  
"I know" Landon kisses Jamie 


	5. The New Girl

Chapter 5 the new girl  
  
At School  
  
Chris is at his locker with Joe and he sees this new girl named Brooke.  
  
"Chris look at that new girl"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just look"  
  
"She is pretty"  
  
"She ain't pretty she is fine!"  
  
"Stop man"  
  
"Stop what? Oh I see you are not over Jen"  
  
"No I am. But Jen and I dated for about a year"  
  
"I know but it's been a month"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Ask her out"  
  
"I don even know her"  
  
"So get to know" Joe pushes him in front of Brooke  
  
"Hi" Brooke said  
  
"H-H-Hi"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I-I-I I am f-f-fine"  
  
"I am Brooke"  
  
"I am Chris"  
  
"Are you a senior?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Me too?"  
  
'That's cool"  
  
"Have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"I have 2 sisters and one brother. You?"  
  
"I only have a little brother"  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"15"  
  
"That's my sister Ashlee's age"  
  
"How old are your other brother and sister?"  
  
"Justin is 2 and Faith is 5"  
  
"Do you have a mom and dad?"  
  
"I have a mom"  
  
"No dad?"  
  
"I have a doctor for a dad"  
  
"A doctor?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you have a mom or dad?"  
  
"I do but they are divorced"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Its ok"  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Do you want to hangout?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"I will pick up at eight?"  
  
"Yeah. Here is my address and phone number"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"See you later"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" 


	6. The News2

Chapter 6 The News 2  
  
Jamie and Landon want to talk to the kids.  
  
"Kids your dad and I want to talk to you. There is no easy way to say this but. I have cancer"  
  
"What?" Ashlee said in shock  
  
"When did this happen mommy?"  
  
"Last week"  
  
"Is that why doctor martin called?" Ashlee asked  
  
"I just found out today"  
  
"Are you gonna get treatment?"  
  
"I have been taking treatment for years"  
  
"I have a question. I f you just find out today how could you be taken treatment for years?" Chris asked  
  
"I have had cancer before"  
  
"When mom?" Chris asked  
  
"Before all of you were born and right now"  
  
"So you lied to us?"  
  
"Chris!" Landon said  
  
"No. Dad you always said that telling the truth was a good thing and that you should tell your family the truth. You broke your own statement"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I can't stand this. I got to go"  
  
"Where are you going!" Landon said  
  
"Out" Chris leaves 


	7. The 1st date

Chapter 7 The 1st date In the Car  
  
"So where you would like to go?"  
  
Chris isn't paying an attention  
  
"Chris"  
  
"Oh sorry'  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"If you don't mind"  
  
"I don't mind"  
  
"Promise not to say a word to anyone"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"My mom has cancer"  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"I know your life is going to change but it will get better"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am keeping a secret from my parents"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I don't want my mom to worry while she is going through this"  
  
"I can see that"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Listening to me"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me again?"  
  
"Sure but."  
  
"Ok Never mind"  
  
"No it's not that. Is that my brother hasn't meet anyone yet and I promised him to stay with him until he meets some one"  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"15"  
  
"So is my sister. Is he a sophomore?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Maybe I can ask my sister if she wanted to meet a new friend"  
  
'That would be great!"  
  
"I will see you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" 


	8. The Favor

Chapter 8 The Favor  
  
Ashlee is putting Justin to bed  
  
"Ashlee!"  
  
"Shhhh! He is about to go to sleep"  
  
"Sorry. What are you doing Friday?"  
  
"Nothing.Why?"  
  
"I need a favor"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"Whats the favor?"  
  
"You know the new girl Brooke, right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"She has a brother who is the same age and the year as you. Double date with me?"  
  
"Why should I do this for you?"  
  
"Because we are brother and sister"  
  
"I will do it."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You have to tell mom and dad you are not going to college"  
  
"I can't tell them now!"  
  
"Fine you have up to Tomorrow night if you don't tell them no date"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Whats his name?"  
  
"Adam"  
  
"Remember tell them" 


	9. The Truth

Chapter 9 The Truth  
  
Chris is going tell Jamie and Landon that he isn't going to college  
  
"Mom Dad we need to talk"  
  
"Whats the problem sweetie?"  
  
"This is hard to say. I am not going to college"  
  
"What?!" Landon said  
  
"Why? Sweetie"  
  
"I am not smart"  
  
"you are smart"  
  
"No I am not! I am the only class I am passing right now is gym"  
  
"Chris honey you have always done well in school is that this quarter you have been slipping. The other 3 quarters you have been fine"  
  
"Mom I am not going"  
  
"The hell are you"  
  
"Landon."  
  
"You busted your ass for the last 4 years your not giving up now!"  
  
"I am sick and tired of you making up my mind for me. You are never home! You are off at your damn job not realizing what going on in your own house! You didn't know I needed help in school. Mom did. She helped me for my whole and she isn't gonna be around soon and that's what sucks the most. She isn't going to be at church when grandpa is reading his sermons. She isn't going to sing Justin or Faith to sleep. She isn't going to help out Ashlee with boys and stuff like that. It just gonna be you with no help what so ever"  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"No I am far from done"  
  
"That's it for now!" Landon leaves  
  
"Chris I am supporting you if you want to go to college or not but promise me something please think about it please?"  
  
"Ok mom I will think about it" 


	10. Talking to Little Sister

Chapter 10 Talking to little sister  
  
Faith is going to talk to Chris  
  
"Chris"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure" Faith goes and lies down next Chris on his bed  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. But are you ok?"  
  
"Not really but that's not important"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you are leaving soon and you and daddy keep on fighting"  
  
"It doesn't look like I am going anywhere"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am not smart"  
  
"Yes you are. You are smart with football"  
  
"Thanks but I don't think football doesn't cut me from life"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I wish dad would just stop pushing me"  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"Everything"  
  
"Dad told me that you are just like him when he was young"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I didn't know that"  
  
"He said that he got in trouble similar things that you did"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I think you can do whatever you want to do but you got to work hard at it and put your mind into it"  
  
"That's is the best support line I ever heard"  
  
"That's good because I love and I hope you get to do what you want to do"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too" Faith leaves 


	11. The 2nd Date

Chapter 11  
  
The 2nd date Chris and Ashlee are standing in front of Brooke and Adam's house. Chris rings the doorbell  
  
"Chris I don't think this is a great idea"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't know the person"  
  
"That's why they call blind date"  
  
"But I am nervous"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ashlee is standing there  
  
"Wait is this your 1st date?"  
  
"N-No"  
  
"Yes it"  
  
"Ok it's my 1st date and I am nervous"  
  
"Ha"  
  
"Ha what?"  
  
"No nothing" Brooke comes out  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Where is Adam?"  
  
"Oh he is coming. You must be Ashlee?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hi I am Brooke"  
  
"Hi" Adam comes in  
  
"H-H-H.."  
  
"Ashlee!" Chris said  
  
"Hi" She finally said  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Where are we going?" Brooke asked  
  
"Pizza Parlor" Answer Chris  
  
Ashlee is staring at Adam. Adam had blonde hair with brown eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" Adam askes  
  
"F-F-Fine"  
  
"Lets get going"  
  
"Ok" Adam, said  
  
They went to the pizza parlor and Chris is saying good-bye to Brooke  
  
"Bye Brooke"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Chris leans over and he kisses Brooke for about a minute  
  
"Bye" Brooke said  
  
"I'll call you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
In the back door Ashlee says good-bye to Adam.  
  
"Bye Ashlee"  
  
"Bye" Adam kisses Ashlee on the cheek.  
  
"Bye" she said again  
  
"I will call you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ashlee goes in the car  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
"The date?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Just fine?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Are you going to go out with him again?"  
  
"If he askes me"  
  
"Awww. Look at the new couple"  
  
"Shut the hell up"  
  
"Look at you. You are turning red"  
  
"I swear I will kill you if you don't shut up"  
  
"Ok I will shut up" 


	12. Church

Chapter 12 Church  
  
After church the Carters talk to Jamie's dad.  
  
"Great Sermon" Landon said  
  
"Yeah dad great sermon"  
  
"Thanks. How is everyone?"  
  
Everyone is silent  
  
"Guess not good"  
  
"Yeah" Faith said  
  
"Whose sweet sixteen is next week?"  
  
"Mine" Ashlee said  
  
"What are you doing for that?"  
  
"We are having family and friends come over to our house" Jaime told him  
  
"Sounds like fun!"  
  
"Yeah" Ashlee said  
  
"Excuse me I got to go change Justin" Jamie leaves Chris and Herbert are alone  
  
"Whats new with you Chris?"  
  
"I am in love"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"This new girl name Brooke"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"I am still having fights with dad"  
  
"About?"  
  
"College"  
  
"What one have you decide?"  
  
"I am not going"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Either way you were gonna find out. So you heard it from the horses month"  
  
"Its your decision I am gonna support you either way"  
  
"I know. If I wanna go in the near future I can always go"  
  
"That's true too"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Chris why aren't you going to college?"  
  
"I am not smart"  
  
"Chris you are smart. That's not really why is it? Why aren't you going?"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She is sick"  
  
"Yes I know"  
  
"When mom dies dad won't be around because he will be busy with his patients. I guess the rest of the kids will feel like they lost both the there parents so I wanna step in"  
  
"That's not true," Landon shouted  
  
"I better go" Herbert leaves  
  
"It is true"  
  
"No way. I am gonna be around "  
  
"You always say that and you will always break that promise"  
  
"Your right"  
  
"I am not going to college" Chris leaves 


	13. Sweet Sixteen

Chapter 13 Sweet Sixteen  
  
Author's note The song in this chapter is cry  
  
Ashlee's sweet sixteen is at there back yard  
  
"Ashlee. Come over here with your father" Jamie shouted  
  
"Mom no more pictures"  
  
"You will be taken pictures all day"  
  
"Ok Ok"  
  
"Say Cheese"  
  
"Cheese" Landon and Ashlee said at the same time  
  
Cynthia goes up to Landon  
  
"Hey sweetie"  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
"Look at you" she said to Ashlee  
  
"Thanks grandma"  
  
"You look like your mother expect you have blonde hair"  
  
"Thanks" Ashlee spots Adam "Exscuse me my dream date is here" Ashlee leaves  
  
"Should I be scared?"  
  
"I don't know. Is this the 1st guy she brought home?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then be scared"  
  
Landon laughs and says  
  
"I can't believe she is sixteen"  
  
"I know"  
  
"The next kid to turn sixteen is Faith"  
  
"How old is she now? 5?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"She looks like Jamie too but she has Ashlee's hair"  
  
"No Ashlee has strawberry blonde hair and Faith has dirty blonde"  
  
"Oh. Chris and Justin look like you"  
  
"Tell me about. Justin looks like Chris when he was a baby"  
  
"And Chris looked like you when you were a baby"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"The three of you are identical"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes they do. Chris look like you when you were seventeen"  
  
"Right now I am pretty mad at Chris"  
  
"Landon it's his decision"  
  
"I thought he would know better"  
  
"He does. Right now he is just confuses. Remember when you were confuse when Jaime had cancer when you were eighteen?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"It's the same thing"  
  
"It will get better between the two of you"  
  
"I hope"  
  
Jamie is taking pictures of Ashlee and Adam  
  
"Now look at me again"  
  
"Come on Mom"  
  
"One more time"  
  
"You said that 30 pictures ago"  
  
"One more"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Jamie takes the picture  
  
"Thank you" Jamie leaves  
  
"Ash can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Ashlee looks at him Ashlee kisses him  
  
"Is that a yes"  
  
Ashlee kisses him again  
  
Later that night DJ Plays a song that Ashlee has to dance to  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in september  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But i was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
i wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Later that night Brooke comes in  
  
"Hey sweetie" Chris said  
  
"Hey" Brooke said quietly  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"I have something to tell you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got into NYU"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I am happy for you!"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because I will be living in New York and you will stay here"  
  
"How would you if I come and live with you?"  
  
Brooke looks at him  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Brooke hugs him and kisses him  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"I have never been sure of anything in my whole life" 


	14. Telling The Parents

Chapter 14 Telling the parents  
  
Later on that night Chris tells Landon and Jaime that he is going to live with Brooke in New York.  
  
"Mom Dad I want to tell you something"  
  
"What is it Chris?" Jamie asked  
  
"I am going to live with Brooke in New York"  
  
"What?!" Landon said  
  
"I am leaving a week after graduation"  
  
"So you are following your girlfriend to New York?" Jamie asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You must met her!" Landon said  
  
"I know. I am in love"  
  
"it doesn't matter if you are in love" Landon said  
  
"How about the two of you"  
  
"What about us?" Jamie asked  
  
"You two had every single class in kindergarten to your senior year. You fall in love near the end of the year and them you ask her to marry her. I am just living with her. I am not going to marry her right now"  
  
"Landon he has a point"  
  
"I don't agree with this"  
  
"Landon come on"  
  
"No it's ok Mom. Either way I am going without Landon's permission"  
  
"I am dad to you"  
  
"What dad? I don't have one" Chris leaves  
  
"He is gonna get it"  
  
"Landon let him"  
  
"Let him what?"  
  
"Go"  
  
"Go?"  
  
"he is eighteen he considered an adult"  
  
"Not to me. He is still the little troublemaker. The same wise ass. He is still the kid who gets whatever he wants. For example not going to college and living with his girlfriend in new York. To me he is still the same kid" 


	15. Gradation

Chapter 15 Gradation  
  
Chris is gradating high school  
  
The principal was announcing the names of class of 2004.  
  
"Jake Adams, Kaylee, Anderson, Brooke Aiken."  
  
While Brooke's name was called Chris was looking at her and was saying to himself  
  
"I am gonna marry her"  
  
Then the principal called his Christopher Carter  
  
Jamie had a flashback  
  
"Look Landon this is a our miracle"  
  
"He is so beautiful"  
  
"Yeah he looks like you"  
  
"What should we name him?"  
  
"Christopher"  
  
"Chris Carter. I like that"  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Then Landon had a flashback  
  
"Daddy when are we going to work"  
  
"In a minute"  
  
"What are we going to make mommy?"  
  
"What would mommy like on Mothers Day?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"It doesn't matter as long it comes from the heart"  
  
"I love you daddy"  
  
"I love you too buddy"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Then Chris off the stage  
  
Jamie Landon Ashlee and Faith cheered for him and they all said  
  
"Yeah Chris!"  
  
Chris nodes at them  
  
Later that night there was a graduation party for Chris  
  
"Thanks mom for everything"  
  
"Your welcome. I want to give you something"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Please sit down"  
  
Chris sits down  
  
"This may not be a lot to you but it means a lot to me. Here is a photo album of you. Just you. I wanted to give it to before I die. There are your first. Like your first step. You're first haircut. You're 1st birthday. Some like that"  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
"You hate it don't you?"  
  
"No I love it"  
  
Jamie and Chris hug  
  
"Go on you have a party to attend" Jamie said almost about to cry  
  
"I love you mom"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
After Chris left Brooke goes in  
  
"Hi Mrs. Carter"  
  
"Hi Brooke. How are you?"  
  
"I am fine and how about you?"  
  
"You know don't you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I am alittle tired"  
  
"That would be normal. How are you with Chris living with me"  
  
"Let's not forget in New York. I am ok with it"  
  
"I was thinking maybe he should stay and spend some time with you before you pass on and then when he is ready he could come up and live with me"  
  
"I think it's fine but you should talk to him"  
  
"That I will do"  
  
"Go talk to him"  
  
"I will"  
  
Out side Landon notices Ashlee and Adam making out  
  
"Say good night Adam"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Night Adam"  
  
"Night sweetie" Adam said  
  
"Dad how could you?"  
  
"How could I what?"  
  
"Embarrass me in front of my boyfriend"  
  
I didn't"  
  
"Yeah you did" Jamie comes in  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"Dad told Adam to leave"  
  
"Landon"  
  
"He was making out with her"  
  
"It's ok we let Chris make out with girls in the backyard but not Ashlee"  
  
"You let Chris make out with girls in the backyard?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I know why you and Chris hate each other" Ashlee leaves  
  
"Ashlee!" Jamie yells 


	16. The Fight

Chapter 16 The Fight  
  
"Landon why did you did that?"  
  
"I don't like it when boys suck face with my daughter"  
  
"No you just like it when your son sucks face in other people daughters"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what is it Landon?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"She is sixteen she can make out with guys if she wants"  
  
"She is my baby"  
  
"Yeah that's true but you can't treat like one for the rest of her life. She is growing up before our eyes"  
  
"I know I don't wanna loose her like I lost Chris"  
  
"Then don't. Be fair to her"  
  
Landon looks at Jaime. Jamie look funny to him  
  
"Jamie.Are you ok?"  
  
Jaime faints  
  
"Chris! Ashlee! Call 911" 


	17. Waiting

Chapter 17 Waiting  
  
Author's Note the song in this chapter is Only Hope  
  
The kids are waiting in the waiting room  
  
"Do you think mommy will be ok?"  
  
"I don't think so Faith" Ashlee said  
  
"Is there a possibility?" Faith asked again  
  
"Yeah" Chris said  
  
"I hope she is going be ok," Ashlee said  
  
"I know what you mean"  
  
Chris had a flash back  
  
"Mom come on we are going to miss it"  
  
"Ok I'm coming"  
  
"What time does the sun rise?"  
  
"6:45"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yeah wow"  
  
"When I grow up can we still do this?"  
  
"If you want to"  
  
"Ok. Look Mommy here comes the sun"  
  
"Its beautiful"  
  
"Like you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
End Of flash back  
  
Chris looks out the window and the sun is rising  
  
"Chris are you ok?" Ashlee asked  
  
"Yeah I am fine just had a mom flash back"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Ashlee had a flash back  
  
"Mommy lets see the telescope"  
  
"Did you know I made that telescope?"  
  
"No I didn't know that"  
  
"Well I did when I was 12"  
  
"Did you make two?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why do we have two?"  
  
"Because daddy made one"  
  
"Do you think I can make one?"  
  
"Of coarse if you can put your mind into it"  
  
"When I grow up I am gonna make telescopes"  
  
"I would like that"  
  
"I know. Then we can see Saturn Plato mars and more planets"  
  
End of Flash back  
  
"Ash." Faith said  
  
"I'm ok"  
  
"I wasn't gonna ask that"  
  
"What were you gonna ask?"  
  
"Can you sing me mommy song?"  
  
Ashlee looks at Chris  
  
"Sure" with a smile. Faith sits on Ashlee's lap. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
There's a song that inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
  
I'm awake in  
  
the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are  
  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny.  
  
I'm giving you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony.  
  
Singing in all that I am.  
  
At the top of my lungs,  
  
I'm giving it back.  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope.  
  
"Wow. That's was a good song"  
  
"You like that don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I do" Landon comes out  
  
"Dad" Justin said  
  
Chris Ashlee and Faith look at him  
  
"How is mommy?"  
  
"Not well sweetie"  
  
"Whats going on?" Ashlee asked  
  
"The leukemia is getting worse"  
  
"How bad?" Chris said  
  
"This might be her last week liven. She has to stay in the hospital"  
  
Ashlee and Faith were about to cry  
  
"I'll take Faith to the bathroom"  
  
"Ok" Landon, said  
  
"Is there something we can do for mom"  
  
"No"  
  
"There got to be something"  
  
"I have an idea"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
A couple of days later  
  
"Mom this is our present to you" Chris said  
  
"It's a photo album of all of us when were babies" Ashlee said  
  
"The pictures are from Chris to Justin" Faith said  
  
"To Ashlee to Faith" Landon said  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Look at them" Justin said  
  
"Ok sweetie"  
  
"We hope you like it"  
  
"I don't like it. I love it"  
  
All of the kids smiled 


	18. The Talks

Chapter 18 The Talks  
  
Jaime wants to talk to her children  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Hey Chris"  
  
"Hey. Whats going on?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"You know I am so proud of you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you think that"  
  
"Because I am not going to college and me being such a wise ass"  
  
"No matter what I am always gonna be proud of you and the wise ass thing. You get it from your father"  
  
Chris laughs  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"I will always love you"  
  
"I will love you too"  
  
Chris and Jamie hug  
  
"Hey can I have a turn with my mom" Ashlee asked  
  
"Sure" Chris leaves  
  
"Did I just see Chris hug you"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Wow he has a soft side"  
  
"You would be surprise"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
There was a silence for a couple of moments  
  
"I'm mad!"  
  
"At who?"  
  
"God"  
  
"Why Ash?"  
  
"Why does he have to do this to you. To us"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I thought I would see you for the rest of my life but it doesn't look like it" Ashlee cries  
  
"Ash. I am always gonna be here no matter what. When you are mad sad happy annoyed at Adam or Chris or even your father. I am always gonna be here"  
  
"It's not the same"  
  
"Your right it's not"  
  
"So what am is suppose to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Let it take of it by itself"  
  
"I cant just do that"  
  
"I know, but promise me you will try"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I love you Ash"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"My turn!"  
  
"Come in Faith"  
  
"Buh Bye Ashlee" Ashlee leaves  
  
"So whats up mommy?"  
  
"Nothing. You remind me of some one"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Chris when he was 5. He was outspoken"  
  
"What do you mean by was?"  
  
"Ok he still is. I cant image what your gonna do to him"  
  
"To who?"  
  
"You father"  
  
"I can. We are gonna annoy him so bad"  
  
"I would like that"  
  
"I know you would"  
  
Jamie laughs  
  
"You were always the funny one"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I love yo so much"  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Soon?"  
  
"Very soon"  
  
"I love you too and I am going to miss you"  
  
"I will always be here"  
  
"I know I can picture you in my heart"  
  
"I would like that"  
  
"And in my dreams"  
  
"That too"  
  
"I am may not see you but I can feel you"  
  
Jamie starts to cry. Faith leaves  
  
Landon comes in  
  
"Is that all of the kids?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Who do you need to see?"  
  
"Justin"  
  
"I'll go get him"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Here he is"  
  
"Thanks sweetie" Landon leaves  
  
"Hi sweetie."  
  
"Hi mommy"  
  
"You are not going to understand so I'll just get to it. I love you and I will pray for you like your brother and your sisters. I want you to that you may not understand for a while but you did have a mother and I love you very much and I wouldn't ever trade what I have with your father and your brother and sisters"  
  
Landon comes in  
  
"Need more time?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I love you" she said to Justin  
  
"I love you too" Justin said  
  
Jamie is crying.  
  
"I got to go. I'll be back tomorrow"  
  
"Ok" Landon and Jamie kissed. Landon was about to leave until he had to tell her something  
  
"You change my life"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You change my life"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I would never had this if it wasn't all from you"  
  
"You change my life too"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Always and forever?"  
  
"Always and forever"  
  
"I love you too always and for ever" 


	19. Landon Talks

Chapter 19 Landon talks  
  
Later that night Landon gets a call  
  
"Hello? Yes this is he. She what?! How long ago? Ok I'll be right there. Chris!" Landon yells "Chris!" Goes into his room "Chris!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Watch you sisters and brother"  
  
"Dad what happened?"  
  
"Your mom is in a coma"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah. I will call you later on"  
  
"Ok"  
  
At the Hospital  
  
"She has been out for a half an hour" the doctor said  
  
"Is this a sign?"  
  
"Aren't you a doctor?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'll let you stay here with her"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Hours later Landon was talking to her  
  
"Come on Jaime. Please wake up. Listen I am just gonna talk and you can just listen. I love you so much. Words can't describe it. I love our kids. I can't image my life with them. I can't image my life without you. Please don't go. I need you. The kids need you" Landon heard a different sound. He looked up and Jaime died. 


	20. The Awake

Chapter 20 the Awake  
  
Author Note. The songs in this chapter is when I talk to you  
  
Landon was sitting right near the casket  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Yeah Chris"  
  
"Grandpa is here"  
  
"Witch one?"  
  
"Hegbert"  
  
"Ok Thanks"  
  
Hegbert goes to talk to Landon  
  
"Landon"  
  
"Hey" Landon and Hegbert hug "I'm sorry"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"She was so happy"  
  
"I know"  
  
"How are the kids?"  
  
"Bad"  
  
"Who is taking it worse?"  
  
"All of them"  
  
"I better go talk to them"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Landon I'm here"  
  
"I know"  
  
Hegbert goes to Chris  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey" Chris said in a quite voice  
  
"Do you want me to hold him?"  
  
"It's ok. I finally got him asleep"  
  
"Ok. Where are your sisters?"  
  
"Faith is with grandma and Ashlee is in the bathroom refusing to get out"  
  
"Ok. I'll go say hi to people"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Brooke comes in  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Hey" he said in a quiet voice  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Pretty bad"  
  
"I am so sorry sweetie"  
  
"It's ok" Cynthia comes in  
  
"Hey Chris. Oh hi"  
  
"Grandma this is my girlfriend Brooke. Brooke this is my grandma Cynthia"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Same here"  
  
"Chris I am going to talk to Ashlee"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Can you please take Faith"  
  
"I'll hold here," Brooke said  
  
"How long has she been a sleep for"  
  
"Like 10 minutes"  
  
"Ok"  
  
In The bathroom  
  
Ashlee was crying  
  
"Ash."  
  
"Grandma what are you doing here?"  
  
"Too see how you are doing. How are you doing?"  
  
"Bad"  
  
"Honey I know it's hard"  
  
"Everyone keeps on saying that. No one lost a mother or a father"  
  
"That's not true"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I lost my father when I was 15 too"  
  
"How did you get through it?"  
  
"I took some time"  
  
"Did you cry?"  
  
"Of coarse"  
  
"I was so close to my mom I thought of her as a best friend"  
  
"I know but you know I'm here if you need me for some women stuff"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I heard you have a song you were gonna sing"  
  
"I am. It was a song that mom and I wrote together last year"  
  
"She would like that"  
  
"Yeah she probably would"  
  
"Grandma."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Cynthia and Ashlee hug  
  
Out side Adam goes to see her  
  
"Ashlee"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I am better"  
  
"I am glad"  
  
"I am trying not to avoid I am going to see if anyone needs help"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I'll see you later"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Landon is still sitting near the casket  
  
"Hey dad"  
  
"Ashlee"  
  
"Dad you don't have to be strong. You can break down"  
  
"I know. How are you?"  
  
"I'm am alittle better"  
  
"That's good. Are you going to sing your song"  
  
"I will later"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Is it ok if I sit here with you"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Chris is still holding Justin until an old buddies comes up to Chris  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to see your father and you"  
  
"Jen."  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to say good bye to your mother?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Chris what is it?"  
  
"It's a little uncomfortable"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That my ex- girlfriend is here"  
  
"I knew your mom very well"  
  
"I know. Did you bring him?"  
  
"If you mean Dan yeah I did"  
  
(Dan is Chris's ex bestfriend because he stold Jen away form Chris)  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he knew your mother well too"  
  
"Yeah I bet he did" Brooke comes over there  
  
"Sweetie. Oh hi"  
  
"Brooke this is my friend Jen. Jen this is my girl friend Brooke"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"You too" Jen said. Ashlee comes in  
  
"Chris.. Oh no"  
  
"Yeah Ash"  
  
"I am ready"  
  
"Ok" Chris goes near the casket "Ladies and gentle men my sister wants to sing a song that she and mother wrote together"  
  
Ashlee starts to sing  
  
Remember me  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Since the days  
  
When we were friends  
  
I don't understand  
  
All these changes  
  
I'm still the same  
  
No need to pretend  
  
Where'd it go?  
  
Do you know?  
  
Maybe it just doesn't matter  
  
'Cause when i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk...  
  
When I talk to you  
  
There were times  
  
In the beginning  
  
When you were there  
  
When I needed you most  
  
We'd sit and talk  
  
About the future  
  
And laugh about  
  
Us getting old  
  
Do you know  
  
How it feels  
  
I hope that you know that it matters  
  
But when i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk to you  
  
I want you to know everything that I am  
  
Don't want to know what life would be without you  
  
When i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk...  
  
When I talk to you  
  
Everyone was silent 


	21. The Funeral

Chapter 21 The Funeral  
  
Landon and the kids get ready for the hardest day of their lives.  
  
"Chris do you have your brother!"  
  
"Yeah dad"  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't know you were behind me. Where are you sisters?"  
  
"Ashlee is helping Faith"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Why does life sucks?"  
  
"Life doesn't suck"  
  
"Yeah it does"  
  
"How?"  
  
"People die"  
  
"Yeah basically you're born you live and you die"  
  
"I know that but mom didn't really live. She wasn't even 40 yet'  
  
"I know"  
  
"Life isn't fair"  
  
"Sometimes life isn't fair"  
  
"Do you think life sucks?"  
  
"N-N-N-No"  
  
"You were thinking of it til I mentioned it"  
  
"I think life sucks without your mom"  
  
"You didn't think of it when got sick the 1st time when your dad left you and when I was born?"  
  
"Well you got 2 out of 3 right?"  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"When you were born life was beginning for you me and your mother" Ashlee comes in with Faith  
  
"Ok dad were ready," Ashlee said  
  
"I am ready too," Chris said  
  
"Ok lets get going"  
  
~2 hours later ~  
  
Everyone came from the graveyard back to the Carters  
  
"Mr. Carter I am sorry for your lost" A man said  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Dad we need more plates" Ashlee said  
  
"I'll get it"  
  
"Ok" Worth comes in  
  
"Hey Ashlee"  
  
"Worth?"  
  
"I guess you are mad at me"  
  
"I'm not but my father is"  
  
"I thought he was"  
  
"You thought right" Ashlee leaves  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Chris asked  
  
"Worth"  
  
"Time out Worth is here and dad let him in?"  
  
"Well dad doesn't know he is here"  
  
"Dad is gonna be pist"  
  
"No Shit" Ashlee said  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"I guess nothing"  
  
Landon goes into the kitchen and he sees his dad  
  
"Landon"  
  
"What the hell"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"For what that my wife died or what you said about my family and mom"  
  
"That my grandchildren mother died"  
  
"They aren't your grandchildren"  
  
"I am not sorry what I said"  
  
"I know. So get out"  
  
"Fine"  
  
That night Chris and Ashlee were in the living room in their pajamas and Landon just came in  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah Ash?"  
  
"Am I gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah there is gonna be a couple of changes"  
  
"A couple? I think our lives are changed for ever," Ashlee said  
  
"I agree" Chris said  
  
"I know but change doesn't have to be bad" Landon said  
  
"It doesn't have to be good either" Ashlee said  
  
"I want mom back," Chris said  
  
"I do too," Ashlee said  
  
"So do I but she isn't coming back"  
  
Ashlee starts to cry  
  
"Why her?" Ashlee asked  
  
"I don't know" Landon answered 


	22. Missing Mom

Chapter 22 Missing Mom  
  
It's a couple of days after Jamie's funeral and the kids are in the living room in their pajamas  
  
"Kids I'm. Home"  
  
"Hi dad" they all shouted  
  
"Whats going on?" Landon said  
  
"Nothing" Chris said  
  
"Nothing change huh?"  
  
"No" Ashlee said  
  
"What are you watching?" Landon asked  
  
"Videos of mom" Faith said  
  
"She was so beautiful," Ashlee said  
  
"I know" Chris said  
  
The phone rings Landon answered the phone  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Hegbert. How are you? That's good. The kids? (goes into an other room)The kids are not doing well. They keep on watching the same movies of Jamie. No it's not necesscary. I got it. Thank you. Good bye (hangs up the phone) Come on kids let do something?"  
  
"Its ok we are good here" Chris said  
  
"No you aren't good here. It has a been 3 days"  
  
"Yeah 3 days since mom's funeral. Don't tell me I should get over it just like that dad. Why are you back at work already? It's too soon don't you think?" Chris said  
  
"Because I have a life!"  
  
"With out mom" Chris said  
  
"You know what dad. You kinda look and sound happy that mom is gone" Ashlee said  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"It sounds true to us," Ashlee said  
  
"Well its not"  
  
"Whatever you say" Chris said  
  
"Hey Chris when are you leaving?" Landon asked  
  
"5 days"  
  
"With Brooke?"  
  
"Are you trying to kick me faster?"  
  
"No just asking"  
  
"No you are not. You want me out!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well guess what. I'm out" (Chris leaves)  
  
"Why did you do that dad?" Ashlee asked 


	23. Chris Leaves

Chapter 23 Chris leaves  
  
Chris is packing in his room until Ashlee comes in  
  
"Chris"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't want you to go"  
  
"Who is we?"  
  
"Faith Justin and I"  
  
"How about dad?"  
  
"You know dad he is selfish"  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Does Brooke know you are going now?"  
  
"No I am going to surprise her"  
  
"I really think you should call her"  
  
"Ash it's a surprise"  
  
"Ok fine"  
  
"Do you know something?"  
  
"What would I know?"  
  
"Something about Brooke?"  
  
"Who would tell me about Brooke?"  
  
"Adam your boyfriend"  
  
"What boyfriend?"  
  
"He dumped you?"  
  
"It's the other way around"  
  
"You dumped him?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't maintain a relationship right now"  
  
"I am sorry Ash"  
  
"I am in pain. Please stay?"  
  
"Nice try but it's not gonna work"  
  
"I would only hope" Faith comes in  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Whats wrong sweetie"  
  
"Please don't go"  
  
"See I told you" Ashlee said  
  
"Why don't you want me to go?" Chris asked  
  
"I'll miss you" Faith said  
  
"I'll miss you too," Chris said. Chris picks up Faith  
  
"When are you leaving?" Ashlee asked  
  
"When I am done packing"  
  
"Why so soon?" Faith asked  
  
"Because dad wants me out"  
  
"Why does daddy want you out?"  
  
"Dad and I never got along"  
  
"Can you work it out?" Faith asked  
  
"It's to late"  
  
"Am I gonna see you?" Faith asked  
  
"Not as much as we would like"  
  
"I will miss you" Faith said  
  
"I'll miss you too," Chris said. Puts Faith down. Faith leaves and is about too cry  
  
A Couple of Hours later Chris is leaving  
  
"Bye Justin. Promise me you will grow when I come back?"  
  
"You got it" Justin said. Chris and Justin high five each other  
  
"Faith. I want you to beat up boys if they pick on you"  
  
"Ok I promise" Faith and Chris hug'  
  
"Ash I want to see another boyfriend"  
  
"I'll try" Chris and Ashlee hug  
  
Chris looks at Landon  
  
"Bye Dad"  
  
"Bye son"  
  
Chris goes in his car and he pulls at of the drive way and he is off to the city. 


	24. Chris In New York

Chapter 24 Chris is in New York  
  
Chris is in New York  
  
Chris is in Brooke's apartment building and his about ready to knock at her door  
  
Chris knocks and Brooke answer  
  
"Chris what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to see you"  
  
"You weren't suppose to be here til 5 days"  
  
"I know but my dad kicked me out"  
  
"Hey Brooke!" A voice said  
  
"Who is that Brooke?"  
  
"No one"  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"Chris its no one"  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Brooke!" The man screamed again  
  
"In a second"  
  
"Brooke who is that guy?"  
  
"No one"  
  
"Brooke"  
  
"It's no"  
  
"Honey!" The man shouted  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who the hell is it?" The guy shouted again  
  
"I can't believe this"  
  
"Chris don't"  
  
"Don't what? Leave? I'm outta here"  
  
"Chris"  
  
"No Brooke you cheated on me"  
  
"He was boyfriend I had in high school"  
  
"When you came to my school was he still your boyfriend?"  
  
Brooke looked down  
  
"I thought so"  
  
"Chris"  
  
"I can't believe you my mom just died and you are cheating one me"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"You couldn't be sorry"  
  
"But I am"  
  
"I am sorry for having you as a girlfriend. It's over"  
  
Chris leaves 


	25. I didn't do this for you

Chapter 25 I didn't do this for you  
  
Chris is driving around thinking what he should do next after him dumping Brooke. Then he decided to go home.  
  
At home  
  
"I wonder how Chris is doing?" Ashlee said  
  
"I know I miss him," Faith said. Landon comes in  
  
"Girls did Chris call?"  
  
"No" Ashlee said  
  
"Why daddy?"  
  
"Brooke just called. He dumped her"  
  
"What?" Ashlee said  
  
"Yeah. She said he was really upset about it"  
  
"I bet" Ashlee said. Knocks on door  
  
"Chris?" Faith said  
  
"Hey"  
  
"How are you?" Ashlee asked  
  
"I'm ok"  
  
"Chris can I talk to you in another room?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The Living room  
  
"What happened between you and Brooke?"  
  
"I dumped her"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about this now"  
  
"When you are ready I hope you talk to me about it"  
  
"I will. I have news"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"After I left Brooke's apartment I decide to do something. I signed up for a community college and with the money o have I am going to rent an apartment"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That's so great. You must be so excited for yourself"  
  
"I didn't do this for you"  
  
"What? Who did you do this for?"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"You did this for Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"She must be happy for you"  
  
"I hope so. I wanna make her proud"  
  
"She is" 


	26. 5 Years Later

Chapter 26 5 years later  
  
Its five years later. Chris is 23 and he is going to a regular college. He is married to woman named Rachel and has a son named Cameron. Ashlee is 20 and she goes to college at NYU. She is engaged to be married with her boyfriend Alex. Faith is 10 years old and she dances. She is the ear dropper of the family. Justin is 7. He plays soccer. He is Faiths partner in crime. Landon is still a doctor. He decided to cut his hours short to spend time with his kids. At the 4th of July Landon decides to throw a baroque.  
  
"Dad Is Chris coming?" Justin asked  
  
"Yes and he is bringing Cameron"  
  
"Good because he promised me we would play football"  
  
"That sounds like fun"  
  
"Dad, Dad"  
  
"What is it Faith?"  
  
"I was overhearing something"  
  
"What else is new"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"No know Faith it's not nice to ears drop on people personal conversations"  
  
"It's a hobby. Any way Alex and Ashlee just planed their wedding date"  
  
"I think she should tell us herself"  
  
"I don't"  
  
Chris is here with his wife and kid.  
  
"Hi dad"  
  
"Hey Chris"  
  
"Grandpa"  
  
"Hey Cameron"  
  
"He is only 10 months and he talking" Chris said  
  
"That's good. Where is Rach?"  
  
"I am right here"  
  
"Where is Ashlee and Alex?"  
  
"Wedding Plans" Faith blurted out  
  
"It sound like you have been ears dropping" Rachel said  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That's not nice," Chris said  
  
"It's a hobby". Ashlee comes out with Alex  
  
"Dad we having a wedding date" Ashlee said in excitement "Oh hi Chris Rachel and Cameron"  
  
"Hey" Chris and Rachel said  
  
"Whats the date?" Landon asked  
  
"Next March"  
  
"What date?" Faith asked  
  
"21st" Ashlee said  
  
"Moms birthday?" Justin asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Alex Chris Rachel Faith and Justin look at Landon  
  
"That's great"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"She would have loved it"  
  
"I know" Ashlee said  
  
"We wanted to do that in honor of her memory" Alex said  
  
"That would be great"  
  
"We know" Alex and Ashlee said  
  
Couple of hours later the fireworks were about to begin and they are sitting on their front lawn  
  
"Honey" Chris, said  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I want to tell you something"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You changed my life in a good way. I will always love you"  
  
"I love you too" Rachel and Chris kissed  
  
Ashlee and Alex looked at them  
  
"I want what they have," Alex said  
  
"So do I"  
  
"Do you want kids?" Alex asked  
  
"Hell yeah"  
  
"Good"  
  
"You don't have you wit long"  
  
"How long would we have to wait?"  
  
"9 months"  
  
"Your pregnant?" Alex shouted  
  
"Are you?" Landon asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Everyone was hugging and kissing her. Then the fireworks started. Landon was looking up at the sky and saying to himself  
  
"The last 5 years were tough. I know you are in my heart always and forever. Hope you are proud of your kids as much as I am" Then Landon heard something  
  
I'll always remember  
  
"Did you hear that?" Landon said  
  
"No" They all said  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended to soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
And I was changed  
  
"No on hears this?" Landon asked  
  
"Dad its fireworks everyone hears it" Justin said  
  
Landon was saying to Jamie again  
  
"I hope you are happy up there. I promise I will see you again."  
  
The End! 


End file.
